Vegeta (Team Four Star)
Vegeta is a recurring character in the internet parody series DragonBall Z Abridged by Team Four Star. Biography Vegeta, his companion Nappa and a lowly soldier named Raditz were the last surviving Saiyans after their employer Freeza destroyed their home planet. Vegeta and Nappa hear about the dragonballs when Raditz invades Earth and is told by Goku how they work. They immediately make plans to travel to Earth, only to be sidetracked as Nappa wants to check out a planet populated by bug-people. They're both arrested and Vegeta is made a prison bitch, a moment he'd rather forget if only Nappa would stop telling everyone about it. Fed up with this planet, Vegeta blows it up and continues their journey to Earth. When Vegeta and Nappa arrive, they are confronted by Earth's mightiest warriors. Vegeta's patience with Nappa is stretched to its limit as Nappa's stupidity causes him to have a mild aneurysm. After Piccolo is killed by Nappa, Goku arrives and tells them that the dragonballs are now useless because of that. Well and truly fed up with Nappa's incompetence, Vegeta murders him. He then goes up against Goku, Gohan and Krillin, the only reason he gives being because he is "FUCKING EVIL!" . Vegeta has a winning edge over the others, but still finds himself frustrated by a combination of Goku's stupidity and his inability to kill a single Earthling. Finally, he's left too injured to fight after Gohan turns into the Oozaru and crushes him. Goku allows Vegeta to get away on the condition that he apologises, something Vegeta does with zero sincerity. As Vegeta travels through space, he finds to his horror that Nappa is nagging him from beyond the grave. Vegeta makes his way to Namek after healing and discovering that Freeza is looking for the original set of dragonballs. He manages to kill several of Freeza's best men and steal most of the dragonballs. When he finds out that Gohan managed to swipe one from under his nose, he snaps and screams so loudly that it can be heard in the vacuum of space, Hell and 20 years in Earth's future. By the time he's finished screaming, the blood vessels in his eyes are fit to burst and he can barely form a complete sentence. Vegeta then reluctantly teams up with Goku, Krillin and Gohan to fight Freeza. He convinces himself that he's a Super Saiyan just by saying it as many times as possible. Freeza gets annoyed with Vegeta and kills him over this. On his deathbed, Vegeta admits that even if Freeza hadn't enslaved him, he'd still be evil. After Being revived by the dragonballs, Vegeta is teleported to Earth. He finds out that Nappa was revived as well and has become a film producer, thus ending his haunting, but he has Vegeta's contact information, so Vegeta still has to put up with him. When Freeza invades Earth, Vegeta is enraged to find out that he was killed by a second Super Saiyan. Goku arrives shortly afterwards and Vegeta tries telling him what happened in a way that makes him look cool, only to be interrupted and made to look like the posturing brute he is. Vegeta spends the next 3 years training in an artificial gravity system in the hopes of becoming a Super Saiyan. After a heated argument with Bulma, they resolve their tension by having sex. Bulma finds out too late that Vegeta didn't wear a condom, as he doesn't know what they are. Still unable to become a Super Saiyan, Vegeta throws a tantrum. This apparently was enough to push him into a Super Saiyan form. Vegeta goes on to destroy one of Dr. Gero's androids, only to be soundly beaten by another. He spends the next few episodes alternating between sulking and screaming, with the occasional insult thrown at Trunks. Goku directs Vegeta to the Hyperbolic Time Camber, where he and Trunks get a year's worth of training in one day. During this time Vegeta hurls further abuse at Trunks, ultimately losing the young man's respect. When Vegeta and Trunks come out, Vegeta fights Cell. Disappointed with how weak Cell is compared to himself, Vegeta offers Cell the chance to absorb Android 18. Trunks stands up to his father, which almost gets him killed if it weren't for Cell reaching perfection. Personality Vegeta is portrayed in a similar manner to his original counterpart, the main difference being that his temper is way more volatile. He has a habit of screaming uncontrollably whenever he is agitated. On two separate occasions, he beat up Gohan just because he hates Goku. He's intolerant of gay people, as seen when he insults Zarbon and shows signs of homophobia when he realises Zarbon had custody of him while he was unconscious. He's also incredibly misogynistic, calling Android 18 a washing machine solely because she's a woman, followed swiftly by "smug cunt". Vegeta has some mixed emotions regarding his father. He claims to hate him, yet treasures the armour his father gave him and attacks anyone who disrespects him. Given that he considers himself evil, it's possible that his father was a truly decent person but Vegeta hated both his father and himself for not being able to follow his example. As a child, Vegeta also displayed grief that his home planet and everyone he knew was annihilated, something not even the mainstream Vegeta would do until he was about to die. After Goku turns Super Saiyan, Vegeta becomes a lot more immature, to the point where Tenshinhan can bait him without fear of retaliation as it would only confirm that he is getting under Vegeta's skin. When Vegeta finally does become a Super Saiyan, he develops a god-complex. He shows an incredibly cruel attitude towards his son Trunks, calling him a bastard right to his face, then beating him for getting in his way. Like every other'' Abridged ''character, he finds Mr. Popo disturbing. Quotes Category:Internet Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Misogynists Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Related to Hero Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Aliens Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Outright Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Child-Abusers Category:Parody Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Primates Category:Egomaniacs Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Humanoid Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Gay Bashing Category:Paternal Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Barbarian